


Take a Chance

by TeaBoss



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, alex is awful his boyfriends know this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBoss/pseuds/TeaBoss
Summary: What do you do, when your boyfriend wants you to be friends with his boyfriend? Try, I guess. Mishaps, mischief, musings, make outs, and more happen.





	1. Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Will be from John Laurens's point of view! Happy reading!
> 
> https://tinyurl.com/sonsolapart for Apartment floor plan.

“You’d better hurry up!” Hercules’ voiced, knocking on Alexander and John’s bedroom door. “I’m leaving in two!” 

“We’ve got a ride, don’t worry about it!” Alexander called back.

“We do?” John asked, pulling his hoodie on over his head. It was raining out, and the last thing he wanted was to have to walk for half an hour to their university in a downpour. He gave Alexander a questioning look, but didn’t get a response until Alex was done packing papers into an already-full folder.

“Yeah, Thomas.” Hold up.

“Jefferson?” John asked and got a nod as an answer, like they knew any other Thomases. “Right, you’ve got a ride. Herc!” He picked up his backpack and pushed their door open. Nope, they had already gone. He heard Alex walk up behind him, and felt a chin rest on his shoulder.

“Come on, John.” Alex said, and John turned his head to look at him. 

“What? He’s your boyfriend, not mine.” John reminded up, lifting a hand to pinch his cheek with a smirk. “Just like I’m yours, but not his.” If Alexander’s hands weren’t full, he’d probably pinch him back. Score one for John. “I’m chill with it.”

“You’re about as chill with it as a matchstick.” Alex commented, turning back into their room to grab his bag. “I’m not asking you to fuck-”

“Hey!” 

Alexander continued despite John’s outburst, walking back out in time to see John grumble. “What? You don’t have a problem when I’m in the middle.” 

“Alex!” John huffed, walking to the foyer closet to look for an umbrella, and Alex grabbed his arm. “You know if you asked-”

“You could at least be _friends_.” John heard Alex say behind him, and he pulled his arm free to use it for the search.

“It’s not that easy.” John said, stepping into the closet. “Like, how would we even start?” He might’ve went into the closet to avoid looking at Alex, knowing all too well that he’d be given _the look_. He didn’t want the look, but he also didn’t realize that it would actually take time to find an umbrella in a closet shared by four men. 

“You can start by getting a ride with him.” Alexander pointed out, which wasn’t farfetched in the slightest. Score one for Alex. “Besides…” The trailing off didn’t register to John until he walked out of the closet, prize in hand, and looked at Alex.

“Since when were you not up for a challenge?” Alexander said, setting down his bag and putting his hands on John’s face. John regretted looking, because he was given _the look_. A twinkle in Alex’s eye, and a sly smile on his face that knew he had John hook, line, and sinker.

“A few times, but” John sighed in defeat with a half-smile, and said. “I guess this isn’t one of those times. But just friends.” His reward was a kiss, short and excited, from Alexander. “But if this doesn’t work out-” John started to warn.

“I won’t bring it up again.” Alexander finished his sentence, grinning wide. John responded by bopping him on the head, gently, with the umbrella. “I promise! You’re the friendliest person I know, it won’t even _be_ a challenge. You’ve got this.”

“You’re lucky you’re good with words, you know that?” John told him, tilting his head down to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips. His cheeks were squished by Alex’s hands, followed by a return kiss. “And that you’re cute.”

“I sure do.” Alex confirmed. Yeah, he does; he uses the combination on him often enough. You’d think John would’ve gain some immunity to it by now. No such luck.

A knock on the apartment door took Alexander’s attention away from John to open the door. And there was Thomas Jefferson, standing with a dripping umbrella in hand. He looked at the pair of them.

“You two ready to go?” Thomas asked, and Alexander grabbed the umbrella from John and tossed it back into the closet. Smooth, Alex. Real smooth.

“Yep, let’s go!” Alexander said so-nonchalantly, and John rolled his eyes as Alex walked right out the door, leaving Thomas and John to look at each other. The former more than the latter, after John looked away. Not looking at anything particular, but. Bad start.

“Jefferson.” He said simply. Awkward.

“Laurens.” Thomas said, and then. “He forgot his bag.”

“What?” John asked, looking back to see him point at the floor by him. Yep, that was Alexander’s school bag. “Oh for the love of--Alex!” He picked it up and ran out of the apartment after Alex, with Thomas following after them.

 

~

 

“We need to stop.” Alex announced from the front seat of Thomas’s car, causing him and John to look at him for clarification. “I forgot my cough drops.” Oh, come on.

“Seriously?” Thomas said, looking semi-annoyed. 

“Yes, seriously! I have a mock-trial today.” Alexander told them. 

John chimed in from the back. “Dude, I’m sure someone will have cough drops.” But Alex groaned. He barely heard ‘honey lemon.’ “What’s wrong with honey lemon?” He asked.

“Everything.” Alexander said plainly. Wow, rude. “If we stop at a store we won’t be late. Please?” He clapped his hands together and looked at their driver. John thought Thomas was ignoring Alex, but once a gas station came into view Thomas drove them to an empty parking space. Alexander cheered. “Yes!”

“Make it fast.” Thomas stated as Alex got right out of the car. John scooted to the door to follow him, but paused halfway out to look at Thomas.

“Do you want anything?” He asked, and Thomas looked at him with a hint of surprise. That’s right, he could be courteous to his boyfriend’s boyfriend.

“...Sweet tea.” Thomas requested, with hesitation. Which was a little understandable.

John nodded and got out, heading into the gas station quickly to avoid the rain. First stop was gummy bears, because you couldn’t go wrong with gummy bears during a lecture on U.S. History. It was a fact. He grabbed a big bag of gummies from the shelf, and then went to the coolers to grab a can of tea.

“Alex?” He called, standing on his tiptoes to look over the aisles. A familiar hand holding spearmint-flavored cough drops was raised for him to see, and John followed it until he found Alexander standing in front of a bulletin board. He watched him pull a poster down as he walked up to him. “What’s that?” He asked as they headed to the register.

“Our plans for tonight.” Alexander told him, handing over a twenty to the cashier and quickly pressing the paper to his chest to John couldn’t see what was on it when he looked.

“Alex, no.” John said, hurrying after him after they were rang up. They climbed back into Thomas’s car as quickly as they had gotten out.

“Alex yes.” Alexander said, shoving his cough drops into his bag and buckling up. John handed up the sweet tea to Thomas before buckling his seatbelt himself.

“Thanks. Alex yes, what?” Thomas said, looking at both of them briefly before starting up the car and getting them back on their way. With him busy, Alex held the poster out to John, and he looked it over.

It was an advertisement for a club throwing a ‘don’t stop until cops show up’ event, starting early tonight, and the tagline made it sound like it would be out of control and full of sleep-deprived people--drunk sleep-deprived people. The address was iffy too. 

“Yeah, Alex wants us to go to a club tonight. I think it’s in a warehouse?” John told Thomas, who shook his head. “I’m going to give it a big no.” He said.

“Make that two big no’s.” Thomas said in agreement. Thank god.

Alexander wasn’t giving up, though. “Come on! John, you love dancing to crappy music.”

“Not in a cesspool.” John huffed. “Also, rude.”

“But true.” Alex continued. “Just for an hour, or two. We go, we drink a little.” He made a so-so gesture. “And have fun. Bond.” Thomas snorted, causing both Alex and John to look at him as he spoke up.

“I think we” Thomas gestured to himself and John. “are already bonding over how bad this idea of yours is.” That did get a grin from John, he had to admit. “You just want to go clubbing, don’t you?” Thomas didn’t look away from the road, but John saw him raise his eyebrows up through the mirror, as if daring Alexander to say otherwise.

Alex didn’t. “Okay, _maybe_ I want to go out. But I don’t want to go alone if I don’t have to.” He admitted. “Just for an hour, maybe less.” It was pretty clear that he wasn’t going to give this up. 

“Half an hour.” Thomas said, pulling up to the entrance of the university. He put the car in park and stared Alexander down. John unbuckled and sat there, waiting for their boyfriend's answer. From his perspective, it was like they were having some kind of telepathic debate in their heads, which he was used to. Still weird, though. Alex was the first one to break the silence. 

“Fine.” Alex said, but John leaned forward to give him a look.  
“And no drinking.” John added, going on before Alexander could protest. “You have morning classes tomorrow.” That got him a so-so gesture from Alex. “And you don’t sleep when you’re drunk, which means _I_ don’t sleep.” That could be taken different ways, but it was true all the same.

“You are a terrible drunk.” Thomas said, nodding in agreement with John. It was probably their combined stares of all-too-knowing that convinced Alexander to agree.

“Deal, okay. No drinking at the club.” Alexander said, unbuckling himself and leaning over to kiss a still-skeptical Thomas. “Pick us up?” He asked. John looked away, scooting to the door and waiting. 

“Because you’re going to drive if I don’t?” Thomas said sarcastically, handing the umbrella over to their boyfriend as he opened the door.

“Nah, I’d have John do it.” Alexander said matter-of-factly, popping open the umbrella and getting out. 

John took that as his cue to follow him with a snort. “Haha.” Complete real laughter there. He stopped halfway out the door to look back to Thomas. “Thanks for the ride.” John said, and Alex peeked through the open door to chime in.

“Thank you, love you.” Alex said with a grin, hooking his arm around John to pull him closer under the umbrella. Real nice. “See you later!” Alex said before closing the door, and Thomas blew a kiss to him through the window and drove off.

“Real nice.” John said as they walked.

“What?”

“Nothing.”


	2. Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to post a chapter every day. Keep tuned!

The rain still hadn’t ceased by the time they had gotten out of their classes, went back to the apartment to get ready; mostly Alex, John stayed in the same outfit. It might have even gotten worse after John, Alexander, and Thomas reached their destination. An absolute downpour.

“We’re going to die here.” John said as they pulled up. It was a sentiment shared by two of them, and it’s not hard to guess which two. John guessed it would be a warehouse, and lo and behold. Warehouse. “It looks like it’ll fall down at any time.”  
“We could go elsewhere and--” Thomas started to say, looking to turn out of the packed parking lot, but no. As soon as they were stopped Alexander got out. “Alexander!” Thomas shouted out the window, getting Alex’s attention briefly.

“Thirty minutes!” Alexander called back the reminder to both Thomas and John, the latter rolling his eyes.

“Smartass.” John said, getting out of the car. “I’m going to make sure he doesn’t bring the building down himself.” He told Thomas by the window.

“I’ll find a parking spot.” Thomas said, then added. “Close to an exit.” John gave him an affirmative thumbs up before running inside to get out of the pouring rain. Except that the warehouse the club was in had a few holes in the roof. It was better than nothing? Not really.

John had immediate regrets entering the place. He saw a pile of to-be-demolished signs by the door, graffiti on the walls, and the whole place stank; spray paint, booze, weed, and sex to name a few things he could pick up. It looked like three of those things were on the dance floor, mixing with the rain water coming out from the ceiling and splashing the massive crowd of people dancing to blaring music coming from a DJ stand in the back. The amount of lights in the place distorted everything, and that meant _everything_ , so much that John was pretty sure he’d be seeing everything in purple for the next week.

With all of that, John had trouble even looking for Alexander. Not a minute in the condemned building and he was already dizzy, and more or less hugged the wall until he reached the makeshift bar; makeshift being barrels and boxes with planks on them. Mostly bottled beer, and thankfully water bottles, but some brave-or stupid-souls were drinking _something_ out of actual glasses set out on the bar. It looked like water, but purple. No thanks. Standing on his tiptoes didn’t help his search. His hope was that he knew that Alex would know that neither he nor Thomas would step foot in the crowd and would probably be on the sidelines.

Speaking of Thomas. “Wanna fuck?” John heard a distorted voice beside him, along with a hand on his shoulder. Startled was a pretty good way to put how he felt. But when he looked and saw Thomas Jefferson standing there, he was both relieved, and confused.

“What?!” John shouted over the music, and Thomas bent down and spoke louder.

“I said, any luck?!” Thomas told him. Oh, okay that made more sense. John shook his head in response. “Here!” Thomas shouted to him, before grabbing John’s arm and pulling them over to the nearest window. It wasn’t much better, but it was broken, which meant it was open and they were able to breathe somewhat fresh air, and they didn’t have to yell as much. “You were right about this place being a cesspool.” Thomas said, and they looked toward the crowd, as well as the other people on the outskirts. They were definitely one of the very few not at some level of fornicating against the walls.

“Kind of wish I wasn’t.” John said, tipping his head up to try and see their boyfriend again in the crowd, with no luck. “Think Alex is lost in that?” He asked, looking back at Thomas.

“If we’re lucky.” Thomas said, looking at him. They stared for a few seconds, before busting out into actual, loud laughter. It didn’t last long, but it still happened. “...So.” Thomas broke the silence after the laughter, and John looked to him. Thomas seemed hesitant, tapping a hand against his arm before continuing without looking at John. “Just to get it out there. You don’t hate me, right?” John would say that was out of the blue but it wasn’t, mostly.

“No.” John told him, faster than even he expected to say it. They were both surprised, but neither of them had the chance to follow up on it due to the sudden appearance of Alexander busting out of the crowd. He looked a little disheveled, and his shoes were soaked from the dance floor concoction. Nasty. In his hand? Mystery beverage.

“This place is crazy.” Alex told them, shouting.

“Yeah?” John shouted, nodding his head toward the incrimination glass. Alexander followed his gaze until he, too, saw the glass. He looked as surprised as John was upset, which was believable in this place to a point.

“This isn’t mine.” Alexander claimed, putting the glass in John’s hands and lifting his hands up defensively due to the combined looks of irritation from his boyfriends. “I swear, no! See?” Both Thomas and John got a breathful of spearmint via Alex’s mouth. Point proven.

Thomas spoke up. “Can we get out of here? There’s better clubs around if you want to--” Nope, Alex was already backpedalling out of their reach.

“No way, come on! You two are talking! Clicking! Talk! Click! I’m gonna” Alexander said, but John didn’t hear the rest of what Alex said after he slipped back into the crowd, leaving Thomas and John alone once more.

“He’s doing this on purpose.” Thomas told him, and John looked up at him and waited for him to elaborate. Thomas pointed to the crowd and explained. “Leaving us alone in this club cesspool to get us together.”

John paused, making sure he heard that right. “Together?” He asked, which in turn made Thomas pause, and look away.

“Talk. Talk together.” Thomas corrected, looking away from him. Maybe he was embarrassed, but with everything going on around them John couldn’t tell. Then Thomas asked. “Explain why you don’t hate me?” Oh. Now it was John’s turn to be maybe embarrassed.

“I mean, well. It’s like…” John was a much less subtle embarrassed person. “I knew what I was getting myself into with Alex, you know.” He started, and Thomas nodded. “Alex told me so when we first got together how he was like. Unsatisfiable.” John turned the drink in his hands, thinking. With the natural light from the window, the drink was more clear than purple. “I was okay with it, I still am okay with it. I’m with him.”

“Laurens--” Thomas tried to say, but he went on.

“It’s not even the whole ‘making friends with them’ thing that I’m not sure how to feel about. I mean, I’m a friendly person. I’m great with making friends.” He told a concerned-looking Thomas and continued. “I’m friends with Eliza, and Angelica too! It’s okay with them! Well Angelica isn’t really a...thing, with Alex. For reasons. But--”

Thomas tried again. “John--” If John had been paying attention, it might’ve caught his attention.

“But with you it’s...different. Different and I can’t explain it, but I don’t hate you. I just--I don’t--” John tried to go on, but Thomas took the glass from his hands and lifted it up to John’s eye level. It was nearly empty. How much was in it before?

It hit John at once, the realization that he had been idly taking drinks of the clear liquid through his talking. That hit him, and the taste did too; he had a flashback to when he was dared to take a shot of moonshine. This was worse. He immediately shoved his head out the broken window, hearing something break, which was just one more thing to add onto the list of dumb shit he’s done today, and spat out the last mystery sip he had taken on the ground outside, and kept spitting afterwards. It didn’t help.

A hand, Thomas’, on his back made John stop, and he was carefully moved away from the window. Glass tugged at his hoodie, but other than that he was mostly unscathed. The empty glass was gone, and instead Thomas was holding a bottle of water out to him, which he gratefully accepted to rinse his mouth out with. 

“We should get out of here.” He heard Thomas say as he spat the mouth water out through the window before taking an actual drink. It didn’t help much, he still felt woozy, but it was something. “You’re bleeding.” Thomas told him, grabbing his arm, but he had other plans.

“I’m going to drag Hamilton out of this place by his ears.” John said firmly, pulling his arm away and heading into the crowd. Spoilers: He didn’t.

No, instead as soon as he got onto the dance floor to find his boyfriend, whatever mixture of rain, sweat, and miscellany soaked right through his sneakers into his socks. When you’re not dancing, it’s hard to navigate through slippery dancing from the rain pouring through the broken roof. He had to elbow his way through, that part wasn’t hard for him, but in return he was elbowed, pushed, and shoved back. Bruises were definitely going to be on him in the morning, if not sooner.

With all of that, the drink, the ear-popping music and bright lights, being overwhelmed was an understatement. He barely heard his name being shouted before he slipped on _something_ and fell to the floor, with a gross splash, only being conscious for a few seconds after. Why? Being on on the floor of a dance floor was guaranteed to end in a kick in the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in pieces John.
> 
> Dirty bits not as dirty as the dance floor next chapter.


	3. Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being John is suffering. I am so sorry. Extra long chapter to make up for the possibly no-chapter tomorrow. Enjoy a mom friend, realizations, and things.

John was woken up by a speed bump that made him lurch forward. It was by some miracle that he didn’t retch into his own lap from where he sat. Where was he sitting? That was an important question. He blinked a few times, more than a few, trying to focus. It was harder than it sounded, but John managed to recognize the vehicle as Thomas’s car. It had nothing to do with the fact that Thomas himself was at the wheel, not at all. John was sitting in the front seat, with cold air being blown in his face from the air conditioning as well as the rolled down window beside him. Oh, the rain had stopped. He got a side-glance from Thomas, and John slowly, very slowly, looked to the backseat expecting to see a grumpy Alexander Hamilton. He wasn’t there.

“Where--” John started to say, but immediately stopped, bringing his hands up to his face. They smelled, and made his head spin. And they were wet? Oh. _Oh._ The back of his hoodie and pants, and then some of his front, were soaking with what he remembered was the product of the warehouse club floor, sinking into the front seat. His hair, too. Nasty. So nasty. “Where’s Alex?”

“Take it easy. He left the club.” Thomas answered his unfinished question and then told him. “I’m taking you to a clinic.”

“What? No, take me home.” John croaked, sticking his head and hands out the window. It didn’t help. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You fell on a concrete floor, you could have a concussion.” Thomas argued. “And you drank who-knows-what and got cut by a dirty window.” He made a good point, but that didn’t mean John was going to listen.

“I’ll have Lafayette or Herc take me tomorrow. We’ll be stuck waiting for hours if we go right now.” John told him, tilting his head back into the car to look at him. “Right now all I want is to not stink, and a lot of water.” He said. “Please.” He could tell Thomas was thinking, the look on his face like Alex’s when he was debating with himself. Huh. After what felt like thirty minutes and too many turns later, Thomas turned onto a street he recognized. John sighed in relief, slumping forward only to be met with immediate regret.

The main source of the smell, John discovered, was his shoes. No, nope. He was very adamant about not throwing up in Thomas’s car. In order to keep to that, something needed to be done. That something started with untying his shoes.

“What are you doing?” Thomas said, but John didn’t answer. He pulled off his shoes, and then his absolutely soaked socks. Thank goodness the window was already rolled down. “Laurens--” He heard Thomas say, but nope. John’s shoes and socks were tossed right out the window. Goodbye stink. “Unbelievable.”

“Admit it, it smells better now.” John said, tiredly bending forward to ease some sickness he felt. God he felt awful, and he’d bet his next paycheck he looked just as bad. He tried to pull his soiled hoodie over his head, with no luck. A bit of his wet hair smacked him in the face when he did, and he scrunched up in response to it.

He did see Thomas roll his eyes. “Not the point.” Thomas said, and then told him. “There’s towelettes in the glove compartment.”

“...Why?” Not that John was complaining. He opened the glove box up and there they were, a package of portable moist towelettes that he was more than happy to have.

“Alexander. It was a gag gift.” Thomas explained, pulling up to the apartment complex and parking. 

“A convenient one.” John muttered, cleaning what he could off his face. There was a bit of dried blood, he noticed, but not enough to actually worry about. He didn’t notice Thomas had gotten out of the car until his door was opened for him.

Thomas unbuckled John’s seatbelt. “Come on.” He said, offering his hands out for John.

“I can walk.” John told him, but it took more than he thought to get his legs moving. 

One foot out, then the other. Once his bare feet were on the ground he pushed himself up with the help of Thomas’ arms. His legs were very close to the consistency to jello, and if he had been on his own he might’ve fallen on his face. But there was Thomas, holding him up. “You’re stronger than you look.” John said, wobbly in both words and movement as he was led toward the gate.

“You didn’t see me drag your unconscious ass to the car.” Thomas snarked, but even in John’s state he could hear some concern in his voice. “If I knew you weren’t going to be able to roll out of the car I would’ve taken you to the hospital.”

“Rude.” John huffed.

“But true.” Thomas said, being careful when helping him up the steps. Standing upright did John no favors, just the opposite.

“Thomas.” Jefferson was too much to say in the small amount of time he had to announce what he had to say. It got Thomas’ attention. “I’m going to throw up.” John said, and it wasn’t a question. Very quickly, John pulled himself away from Thomas to fall towards the garbage bin by the door, grabbing the sides to hold himself up while he threw up his stomach contents into the bin. Better out than in, except it was awful. Awful out, awful in. He couldn’t win. “I’m sorry about your car.” John said quietly, spitting. “I’ll--” He started to say.

Thomas shushed, and brushed some of John’s hair to the side. “You’re not doing anything, it’s fine.” He said, putting an arm around John’s middle and leading him into the building. Elevators were a blessing, and a curse. 

No, John didn’t get sick. But the movement caused him to almost topple, had Thomas not caught him. They hurried off the elevator before the doors closed, and down the hall until they reached John’s apartment. John patted his pockets down until he found keys, and handed them over to the one of them with not-shaky hands. He figured Thomas wouldn’t have a problem with opening the door, and he was right. 

When they got inside, Lafayette and Hercules were in the kitchen talking about something or another. Lafayette saw them first through the open partition separating the spaces, expression changing from surprised to alarmed and rushed right over.

“What happened?” Lafayette asked, putting his hands on either sides of John’s face to give him a once-over. Wow, he must really look bad judging from the look he got. Lafayette pulled him away from Thomas and brought him into the bathroom. One glance at the mirror told him, yeah he looked as bad as he felt. Muck, a bit of blood on his head, and shoulder from the window, his hoodie was ripped here and there, not to mention forming bruises. His face was absolutely red, too. Hercules and Thomas followed them as John was sat on the bathroom stool beside the sink. Lafayette wrinkled his nose, grabbing a washcloth off the sink hanger and getting it wet to wipe his face and hair off with. “You look like you were assaulted--Why do you smell so _bad_?”

“Yeah, and where are your shoes?” Herc asked. “Didn’t you guys go to a club?”

“This happened at the ‘club’.” Thomas explained, making air quotes. “He threw his shoes out the window on the way here.” He then went on to tell them the whole story, from when they arrived to the apartment.

“Sounds like you need to be bubble-wrapped.” Hercules said to John, who hung his head and gave him the bird. “It was probably straight moonshine, with some shit.” He went on, and Thomas shrugged.

“I wanted to take him to the hospital.” Thomas said.

Lafayette lifted John’s head up to squint at him in the eye, which was not easy considering John didn’t look at him. “Why didn’t you let him take you to the hospital?” Lafayette asked, waving to Hercules. “Grab the mess kit, and a bowl.” Hercules nodded, going to do that while John edged closer to the toilet on the other side.

“Tomorrow, please.” John whined, putting a hand over his eyes. He felt Lafayette brush some hair out of his face with a huff.

“Where’s Alex?” He heard Lafayette ask. John only knew that Alex left the club sometime between the last time they saw him and when he woke up in the car. There ‘where’ was a mystery about to be solved by Thomas’ answer.

“He found Maria Reynolds at the club, and they left together.” 

John lurched forward to violently retch into the toilet in front of him. Lafayette, the godsend, held the mess that was his hair back, whispering soft words of comfort while he did. Hercules’ voice called from the kitchen, and moving closer.

“That was either the best or worst timed thing.” Hercules said, and John looked up to see him set both bowl and kit by the sink. “At least you know he’s going to get his ass kicked, if that makes you feel better.” John was only able to give him a so-so gesture. Thomas said something he couldn’t quite hear. He already figured Alex would feel awful about the whole thing when he heard about it, the idiot. Maybe worse, considering this. And John would forgive him, because he was also an idiot.

“Enough, I’ve got this.” Lafayette said right before John vomited for what he hoped would be the last time tonight; there wasn’t much left in his stomach to get rid of. “Oh, mon ami.” He heard Laf say quietly, as the toilet flushed. Slowly John sat upright, and he took the wet washcloth and pressed it against his mouth.

“Feel better bud.” Hercules said to John, and then left the bathroom. Thomas stood in the doorway alone now, and John only just noticed the stains on his shirt and a bit from his pants, no doubt from keeping John from falling over. He didn’t seem bothered by it, and looked out in the direction of the exit. 

“I should--” Thomas started to say, but John interrupted him.

“Do you--” He blurted out, then stopped. Somewhat because John wasn’t sure what was going to come out of his mouth. Nothing? Okay. He asked. “Do you want to stay the night?” John didn’t think Thomas would say yes. Alex wasn’t here, he was a mess. There wasn’t any reason for him to stay.

“I think I’ve got some clean clothes here.” Was Thomas’ response, effectively surprising John.

“Oui, in their room.” Lafayette confirmed, and Thomas nodded, closing the door to the bathroom and walking away to change. “And you.” Lafayette’s attention returned to John, and tugged his hoodie up over his head, scrunching his face up at the ruined article and proceeding to toss it into the nearby garbage can. 

“Hey!” John tried to protest, but was promptly shushed. His hoodie was the only thing thrown in the trash, though. Everything else ended up in the laundry bin after being deemed salvageable, and he was stuck covering his naked, freckled self until he was led to the tub. He sat right down, bringing his legs up to his chest and resting his head on his knees. 

“You are an absolute mess, John.” Lafayette said, rolling his sleeves up and turning on some warm water. He went and grabbed the bowl and a brush before sitting on the edge of the bath. An absolute mess summed him up right now pretty well. Laf put John’s hair up with a single twist and clip before using the bowl to pour warm water down his back. “First thing in the morning we’re going to get you checked out.” John heard Lafayette say behind him and he nodded along, looking back to the door while the back of him was washed as well as the rest of him.

It was another minute of scrubbing before John spoke up. “...Laf?”

“Hm?” Lafayette answered.

“Am I overthinking this?” John asked, quietly. His hair was freed from both clip and ponytail, and water was poured over his hair several times while Lafayette spoke.

“About Thomas and Alex? No.” Laf told him, humming thoughtfully as he washed out dance floor residue from John’s hair; he could actually see it go down the drain. Nasty, but that’s what the tub was for. Lafayette continued. “You’re scared, it’s normal.”

“...Scared.” John repeated.

“Oui. You don’t want to be hurt again, but you don’t want to hurt Alexander by not trying.” Lafayette explained, tilting John’s chin up to rinse his hair out, brushing it, then starting over and smiling down at him. “But this time is different, and you know it.” He was good, John gave him that. Good at hair washing, too. He felt a little less awful, and that was better than nothing. He was able to relax a little, even.

“What should I do?” John asked while his hair was rinsed out again.

“Well.” Lafayette said, turning off the water. He took a few to brush out any loose knots in John’s hair, and grabbed a couple towels. “You should listen to your heart, John.” He advised, drying off his hair and handing John a second towel to wrap around himself as he was stood up and led back over to sit on the stool. “And do what you think is best for you.” Lafayette said, opening up the mess kit and opening up a pack of antibacterial wipes.

“Huh-Ow!” John yelped as it touched a cut on his head.

No sympathy now, only shushing. “Maybe don’t stick your head through a broken window next time?” Lafayette sassed, doing the same for the rest of the cuts. The worst was on his shoulder, but that’s what assorted band-aids are for.

“It was either that or our shoes, or some poor innocent bystander or two.” John sassed back with a little smile. Looking in the mirror now, He didn’t look as bad. Okay that was a lie, he was still red in the face but he wasn’t dirty. It was a more ‘mosh pit for an hour look’ than a ‘fell in a wet dance floor in less than five minutes look’. He’d take it. Standing up straight was still a dizzying experience for him, and he half-bent over the sink, listening to Lafayette as he spoke again.

“I’ll grab you some pajamas.” Laf said, packing up the mess kit and heading out. John was left alone in the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth. Like, _brushed_ them. Since he woke up it was on the forefront of his mind: getting the nasty tastes out of his mouth, yes please. Scrub, brush, all of it. Tongue too. With floss and mouthwash to top it off. He did, however, make the mistake of thinking about everything that happened. Eugh.

Cautiously, he walked over to the toilet and pushed his hair back while he dry-heaved. It hurt a lot, and the effort caused his knees to buckle. John had to sit down, wiping tears from his face but thankfully nothing came out. He closed the toilet seat just when there was a short knock on the bathroom door before Hercules walked in with both pajamas and a glass of water. He was, fairly, worried at the sight of him, but John held his shaky hands up.

“I’m good, I promise.” John breathed out, not convincing in the slightest from the look on Herc’s face.

“Yeah right, come on.” Hercules said, setting the things down on the shelf in favor of helping John to sit down on the toilet. “Here, drink some water, alright? Shout if you need anything.” 

“Got it.” John said with a nod, taking a slow sip as Hercules left. Water never tasted so good. Somewhat rehydrated, he took his pajamas off the shelf and grumbling his way into them. It was harder than you’d think it would be but there he was, having a jammie struggle. At least he didn’t fall over, that was a victory in his eyes. He clutched the water cup as he exited the bathroom, one step at a time.

Lafayette and Hercules were now cuddling on the couch, watching some colorful, confusing movie John couldn’t comprehend right now. Thomas, now also in pajamas, was sitting on the other end, looked over at him. Between them was a strategically placed blanket, all set for him to bundle himself in. Which he did gladly. An unopened packet of saltine crackers were on the coffee table in front of him too. God, he loved his friends.

“Still alive?” Thomas asked as John curled into a ball, comfortably wrapped in the blanket. 

“I’ll let you know in the morning.” John said jokingly into his cup, and he saw Thomas smile and visibly relax a little, looking back to the movie. It had briefly occurred to him before that Thomas might’ve been worried about him, but it never actually _registered_ until now. Wow, he was an asshole. No excuses. John did, however, have to nibble on a couple crackers before working up the courage to speak again. “...Hey?” He asked quietly, and Thomas looked right back at him. “I’m...sorry, about this.” He whispered, gesturing to himself. “Making you worry.” 

Thomas gave him a stare. “You’re kidding.” He said, and his amused tone confused John. “Alexander is the only one who needs to apologize.” Voiced agreement came from John’s flatmates. Thomas made a good point, but-- “No buts about it.” He said, which threw him off because Alex does the same mind-reading shit. Rude. 

John quieted to drink more of his water before setting the glass down on the table. He didn’t realize how tired he was until he rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep; not even a light sleep, he was _out_. He barely stirred when he was carried to his room (Probably by Herc), or even when the door to his room was closed. That door was squeaky and awful. 

 

~

 

It opened less than gently a few hours after, followed by unsteady footsteps approaching. But it was the nightstand light turning on that really woke John up. His whole body ached, and he brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the light before he opened them an inch to squint up at Alexander; disheveled, noticeably shoe/sockless, and stunk like the warehouse club still despite having apparently right after him and Thomas. Perfume. Eugh.

“Hi.” Alex said, sitting on the edge of their flat futon beside John. He pulled the blanket away and bent down, giving him a surprisingly full kiss, and John tasted whiskey on his mouth. That’s when something turned on in John’s brain, and he pushed Alexander’s face away from his.

“You’re drunk.” John said as Alex whined. “You told us--” He was interrupted by another kiss, a shorter one. It still made his head spin.

“I wouldn’t get drunk at the club. I didn’t!” Alexander explained himself and his stupid loophole, crawling on top of John. “Maria found me and I” He tried to go in for another kiss, but John covered his mouth. In return, Alex licked his hand and continued. “I went home with her, we had a few drinks--” He elaborated, leaning in.

John wrinkled his nose, wiping his hand off on Alex’s shirt. “More than a few.” He corrected, needing to turn his face away to breathe. He still felt terrible, and the smell wasn’t helping.

“But we didn’t do anything, I swear!” Alexander told him, letting go of John’s hands and bending back down to nuzzle and kiss his exposed neck, going on. “I came right back here.”

“That’s not--” John tried to say, but Alexander pressed another kiss on him, deeper. He felt Alex’s hands push his shirt up. “Alex let me--” He tried to talk through the tongue in his mouth, without success. The drunk breath made him dizzy, and John was left breathless, wriggling under him until Alex finally stopped.

“Let me make it up to you?” Alexander asked, but John shook his head. It was enough for Alex to withdraw his hands, and look down at him in confusion. “Are you okay?” He asked, but John didn’t have the ability to answer him at the moment, though he didn’t have to.

“Alexander.” Thomas’ voice called from the doorway, and both Alexander and John looked over at him. He must’ve been sleeping on the couch and just woken up because of Alex. He went over to them, Alexander looking surprised and amused.

“You’re staying the night? Awesome!” Alex said as he was tugged off of John and slumped against Thomas’ chest. “I knew you guys would bond!” He said cheerfully, and brought Thomas’ face down to kiss him. “Maybe we could--” He started to say, but Thomas interrupted him.

“No.” Thomas told Alexander, keeping a hold on him. “You need to take a shower.” He said, looking to John. “And John isn’t feeling good right now. He got sick on the way back.” Thomas explained, and John nodded. 

“Oh.” Alexander said, looking between the two of them, a few times, before putting his hands on his own face after a long few seconds of thinking. “Oh John, I’m sorry.” He apologized, and John simply waved a hand.

“Just go shower, you stink.” John murmured, pulling the blanket back up to his chin. Alexander resigned with a nod, turning around to face Thomas. He was whispering something John couldn’t quite hear, but Thomas was nodding along to it and John figured it out. He mouthed a ‘Thank you.’ when Thomas looked back at him, and he got a wink in return. Alex took a little longer than he should’ve to grab some clothes, and then pulled Thomas out of their room.

John didn’t go back to sleep, but not for lack of trying. You’d think he would, being relieved Alex was home and as completely honest as usual and all, but no. He was _restless_. He sat up, which was a lot easier than he thought it would be, and pulled the blanket over his shoulders as he stood up. Ow, but good work John. Only a little wobbly, he headed out of the room.

In order to get to the kitchen, John had to pass by the bathroom. If the door was closed it wouldn’t have been a problem, but nope. The door was wide open, the shower was running, and John knew exactly what he was going to inevitably see when he walked by. And he did see it, except he ending up stopping in his steps right outside the door.

Alexander and Thomas were, well. _Y’know_. Having sex right up against the shower walls, with Alex practically holding himself up clinging onto Thomas. It was one way both he and John knew would work to tired out their otherwise occasionally relentless boyfriend. They were being barely loud enough to be heard through the sound of the shower, and John looked across the way to Laf and Herc’s room to see a closed door. It was for the best, probably, that Alex got an earful from them in the morning and not mid-sex. Which he looked back at, and ended up making eye-contact with Thomas. Awkward, and uh. Lasting too many seconds.

John pulled the blanket tighter against himself and hurried into the kitchen, becoming very aware of the heat on his face as he went to the sink. He splashed some cold water on his cheeks, shaking his head. He completely blamed his muddled mind and beaten body for this. It wasn’t even anything _new_ , and any other time he might’ve joined them. This sucked, damn them both. He took more than a few deep breaths, and splashed his face a couple more times. All better, just don’t think about it. John came here for a cup of water, and that’s what he was going to get.

That John succeeded with, and immediately downed it to put it in the sink. He walked back into his and Alex’s room, _not_ looking into the bathroom this time and laid right down back on the futon. He was alone for maybe five or so more minutes before Alexander and Thomas, the latter of the two waiting by the door while Alex, dove for the bed, or, more specifically the blanket John was under.  
Alexander crawled right under the blanket to snuggle up to John, putting an arm around his waist. He didn’t stink anymore, thankfully, and his breath was better too. Nice work Thomas.

“I’m sorry.” Alexander said quietly, pressing several soft kisses against John’s cheek. “I love you, I’m sorry.” He repeated, for about another half minute until John stopped him.

“I love you too, but please go the fuck to sleep.” John said, plainly. He lifted his head up and gave him a single kiss. Alex nodded, and waved Thomas over. 

Thomas shook his head. Was he blushing? John couldn’t tell. “I can sleep on the couch.” He said, but Alex wasn’t having it.

“Nope!” Alexander said, very aggressively holding his end of the blanket up and shaking it to prove he didn’t have a choice. “Get in here!” He demanded, then after a few seconds added. “Please?” That did it for Thomas, if anything it would’ve been because he was tired and didn’t want Alexander to drag him to the bed himself. They knew he would.

It wasn’t until they were all settled on the futon that John realized they had never cuddled altogether, the three of them. Alex and John had, Alex and Thomas had. Never all three of them, even though it’d been about a month since, _well_. Thomas’ arms were long enough to reach past Alex, who had just about fell asleep, and put a hand on John’s shoulder, and that made John look back at him.

“Sorry.” Thomas whispered, and John wondered if they were thinking the same thing. “This is--” He started to say, moving his hand away. John stopped him, grabbing his hand without thinking.

“New?” John guessed and got a nod in return. Slowly he turned to face Thomas, earning a grumble from their boyfriend between them. He hesitated, and then moved his hand away from Thomas’ to put it on his forearm instead. “Yeah.” He whispered. It wasn’t as bad as John thought it would be, he had to admit. The look on Thomas’ face told him the same. “It’s…” John started to say, but it was Thomas’ turn to finish his sentence.

“Nice?” Thomas said, and John nodded. He looked like he was going to say more, when Alexander spoke up between them, eyes still closed.

“I know I was right, shhh. Time to sleep.” Alex said, and his boyfriends paused to stare at his sleeping self. John had to keep himself from laughing and Thomas was in the same boat, covering his mouth as he rolled his eyes.

“Unbelievable.” Thomas muttered.

“Kind of believable.” John said, which did make him snort, which in turn made him laugh and got them shushed again. For someone that was supposedly asleep, Alex shushed a lot. But John quieted and spoke. “Goodnight, Thomas.”

“Good night, John.” Thomas said back to him, and reached past him to turn off the light.


	4. Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of problems yesterday, here's a little chapter for you guys!

John woke up to loud French. French with a quiet, scolding tone that everyone-Minus Thomas- in the apartment had heard the morning after night of too-wild partying. Since it was French, Lafayette was doing the scolding. It went on without interruption it, so it couldn’t of been Herc. Looking beside him, Thomas was asleep, but stirring at the noise. Head pounding, John glanced over the other side of him to check the clock on the nightstand; just before six in the morning. It was probably Alexander, ambushed getting coffee to fight a hangover. John shoved his face back into the pillow with a groan, fully intending to go back to sleep and let Alex be yelled at. That didn’t happen.

“Still alive?” Came Thomas’ voice, tired.

John grumbled into the pillow. “No…” He said, turning his head back over to look at Thomas. That wasn’t a face he wanted to see--Not Thomas’ actual face, but the look he was given.

“Do you remember anything?” Was also not something he wanted to hear either after waking up with what felt like a massive hangover. Thinking hurt, but he tried. Hangover, drinks, bar, club, warehouse. Wait. Wait.

“Wait.” John said out loud, pushing himself to sit up with immediate regret. He huddled over, taking a few seconds to breathe. “Yep, nope. It’s all coming back. Oh _no_.” John muttered, he wasn’t sure if Thomas heard him until he felt a hand on his back. “God, I’m a _dumbass_.” He groaned into his hands.

“Yeah, you are.” Thomas agreed. Damn, John couldn’t argue with that. He stayed still for a few moments, moving being _very_ dangerous right now. Thomas rubbing his back was nice though, the only nice thing happening to John at the moment. Thomas spoke again. “Lafayette is going to take you to the hospital today. When he’s done yelling at Alexander, probably.”

“Okay.” John said, and proceeded to lay right back down on the futon. “Wake me up when they’re done.” He pulled the blanket up to his chin, and then over his head when Thomas turned on the light.

“John, no.” John heard him say. That he could argue with.

“John yes.” John mumbled, rolling twice-over to prevent the blanket being stolen away by Thomas. He tried, and he failed. This blanket was John’s new best friend.

Thomas pulled harder. “You need to get ready.” He said, but John wasn’t budging.

“I’m not changing out of my pajamas if I’m just going to come back home and sleep.” John argued. There was shuffling beside him that moved down to his feet, and he dared to peek out from under the sheets, narrowing his eyes at Thomas. His hands were on John’s covered ankles. “You wouldn’t.” John whispered.

“Try me.” Thomas whispered back, with a look that told John he wasn’t bluffing. Not to mention the fact that it was clear John had trapped himself in the blanket. “You at least need to wake up.”

“No.” John said, rolling onto his stomach and making a very credible attempt to caterpillar crawl to the other side of the futon. “No!” He snapped, wriggling further. It was a pretty even match, but Thomas wasn’t giving up. He also didn’t have a massive headache to effect his movement.

“You are worse than Alex--” Thomas said, and got a kick in the gut. John used the brief looseness to pull his ankles free. “Really?!”

“Fuck you Jefferson!” John yelled, squirming in the blanket to get his arms free. He was just about there when he was flipped onto his back, and was more than briefly surprised at Thomas pinning him down at the hips.

“What happened to ‘Thomas’?” Thomas asked, out of breath. He was worn out from their tug-of-war, and was very clearly annoyed. But what got John was the smirk on Thomas’ face, and the knowing twinkle in his eyes. Oh no.

“Y--AUGH!” John yelped in a very unmanly manner as he was yanked right off the bed, landing right on his ass on the floor. Thomas stood there while he pushed the blanket off of him with a huff, putting his hands against his eyes and the bridge of his nose with a groan. “This is abuse, I’m reporting you.” He grumbled, getting to his feet.

“Uh huh. You done?” Thomas asked.

“...Yes.” John lied. They had a stare-down that ended with John trying to get back on the futon, and Thomas catching him. He was picked up and set down in the direction of the door, and was held there until he raised his hands. It was worth a try. “Fine, I’m done.” John said, but Thomas gave him a skeptical look. “I’m done!” Thomas let him go, and John shook his head. Well, he was awake _now_. Which means coffee. John opened the door and they walked out together, heading to the kitchen.

“Wow.” Alexander spoke from where he sat on the counter. He looked like a kicked puppy behind the mug of coffee in his hands, but when John and Thomas appeared it didn’t last. “I knew you two were going to bond last night but…” He said, waggling his brows as he took a sip. “This is a surprising development. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you guys so red.”

“Then you’ve never tried to get him out of bed.” Thomas sassed. He _did_ look a little red.

“At six in the morning, on a day I don’t have class.” John grumbled, walking right over to Alexander and fitting himself between his legs. He didn’t hesitate in stealing the coffee from his boyfriend and turning right around so his mass of curly bedhead was in his face. Alex sputtered and slipped his freed arms around John’s waist, ducking his head down to rest against his shoulder while Thomas made himself a cup of coffee. “After last night.” John added.

“I’m sorry!” Alexander mumbled into John’s shoulder, and in return he lifted a hand to pat the side of Alex’s head. “I already got an earful from Lafayette about it.” He said. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You said that last night.” John reminded, leaning back into him. He took a long sip before speaking again. “I mean, you already made it up to Thomas.” He continued, causing Thomas to nearly spit out his coffee. Good. “I’ll think of something.” John decided, in a tone that made Alexander lift his head and stare. 

“Can I have clue?” Alexander asked. Oh, yeah. 

John smiled. “Where’s Laf?” He asked, and just like that Lafayette walked out of his and Herc’s bedroom, fully dressed.

“Here, matin. How are you feeling?” Lafayette said, and John made a sound of ‘ehh’ into his coffee. “This shouldn’t take so long, if it turns out you’re fine.” He said, looking John up and down, and added with a smile. “So you can get back and sleep. But.” He gestured for John to come over to him, taking a ponytail off his wrist. Fair enough.

John pulled himself away from Alexander to get his hair in a semi-decent ponytail, his boyfriend not saying a word. Probably trying to figure out what John was planning for him. Thomas, on the other hand, was looking between him and Alex with a combination of confusion and curiosity and shuffled over to the latter. 

“Should you be worried?” Thomas half-whispered, and Alexander shrugged.

“I’m not sure yet.” Alexander told him, and John walked back over to him. He handed back the mug, now empty of coffee. “John?” He asked when John got really, really close to his face. If Alex thought he was getting a kiss, he was wrong. Instead John flicked his nose, and walked to the foyer to put on shoes. John heard Alex speak up. “...Thomas?”

“Hm?” Thomas responded.

“I think I should be worried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah.


	5. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, was pretty damn sick these past days. 1-2 more chapters left!

The doctor gave John a mostly clean bill of health; barely a concussion by some miracle, and claiming that what he drank had some kind of muscle relaxer in it. He was told side effects, and more or less told to stay hydrated and rest, and that whatever was left in his system would be gone in a few hours. John was lucky, apparently that party in the warehouse had gotten _crazier_ , with several people ending up in the hospital. Oof. They were out quick enough, and stopped to pick up some ibuprofen that John gladly took on the way home. Now he could think, and he did. Oh, yes.

“You’ve had the look of a déviant on your face for almost the whole ride.” Lafayette spoke up, bringing John’s attention to the fact that they parked. He turned off the car, and John got a look that was clearly ‘waiting for an explanation’-esque.

“Oh don’t worry, Alex is going to _love_ this.” John told him, with a grin that might’ve been too big to be convincing.

“Ouais?” Lafayette asked following after John when he got out of the car. 

“Yeah.” John said, and the two of them went in, and up to the apartment. Conveniently, Alexander was in the foyer, leaning against the wall beside the bathroom and holding his school bag. Without hesitation John walked over, grabbed his arm, and led him to their room.

“John? What--” Alexander tried to say, but John shushed him, and pushed him onto Alex’s desk chair. He held his bag close to his chest like a lifeline. “John?” He said again, confusion, curious, and a little red in the face.

“Alexander.” John said, very seriously. He held Alex’s head by his hair, pulling it back before he pushed his mouth against his in a _deep_ , long kiss, reminiscent of the one Alex gave him last night. He raised one leg up to the chair to press his knee against Alex’s groin, dangerously so. John went on even after he heard footsteps, Thomas’, until he got a very clear moan from their boyfriend. Then he pulled Alexander’s face away from his, twisting his fingers in his hair to keep him there; beet-red, disoriented and, well. Turned on like a light switch. All according to plan. “You want to make it up to me?” John asked, and got an eager nod. “Good. No sex, until Monday.” It took a few seconds for it to click.

“What?!” Alexander said, dropping his bag to grab John’s hands. “Two days? John…” He whined. 

John went on. “It’s Saturday, so _almost_ two days. I was going to make it three days, but.” He looked a little smug. “I think just for the weekend will do. And I’m going to ask Eliza.”

“John! Be reasonable.” Alexander pleaded, shoving his face against John’s chest. It wasn’t very effective in halting his plans.

“I think I’m being reasonable.” John said simply, resting his chin on top of Alex’s head. Eliza was a sweetheart, but she’d go along with it with the right amount of convincing. He turned his attention to Thomas. “It’s up to Thomas if he wants to join or not.” He said, and his smugness might’ve grown when he saw Thomas crack a devious grin. Oh _yes_. It was gone before Alex looked up at him and John. “You’re going to be late for class.” John said, giving him a little peck. It was not as warmly accepted as before.

“You’re mad.” Alexander said. “Was it because of--”

“Yes. That’s my agreement.” John said, getting off of Alex. He then walked past Thomas out of the room, his poker face breaking halfway on his way to Lafayatte and Hercules’ room. Laf gave him a strange look from the kitchen, but he hurried into the room covering his face. He hid against their corner bookshelf, covering his face with his hands to stifle his laughter. 

“Holy shit.” Came Hercules’ voice from somewhere behind him, and when John looked he saw him half-sitting in bed, staring at him. Herc blinked a few times before slumping back and putting his hands on his face. “Oh my _god_ Laurens. You can’t just come into someone’s room while they’re sleeping and start giggling in the corner like some fucking _gremlin_!”

“Sorry, sorry!” John said quietly, waving his hands and making silent shushing gestures. Hercules grabbed one pillow and chucked it at him, and then another to cover his own face with.

 

~

 

John and Thomas being abandoned in an awful warehouse club was a good enough reason for Eliza, bless her heart, and she confirmed that Alex visiting her and little Phillip tomorrow wouldn’t result in anything. He wasn’t going to mention Maria, but thankfully he didn’t have to.

**ES: Phillip is sick right now anyways, he’s getting all my attention.**

**JL: oh geez :( tell him uncle John hope he feels better soon**

**ES: I will! [Heart] Good luck. [Winky Face] You’ll need it.**

**JL : probably**

John tapped out of the message screen to go to the new notification from a group chat with Alexander and Thomas, the former having sent a message.

**AH: you two are going to kill me. [Dead Face Emoji]**

**TJ: Dont be dramatic, you agreed to it.**

**AH: [Dead Face Emoji x3]**

**JL: less than a day and a half isnt long**

****John paused. ****

**JL: unless i do this**

Luckily he was already lying in bed. All he needed to do was pull off his shirt, roll onto his side and pull his blanket just up enough to hide his pants. To top it off, he undid his ponytail and let a few loose curls fall on his face. He _might_ have been taught this by one of this flatmates. He swapped to the selfie camera, posed, and snapped a picture, sending it right into their chat.

**AH: JOHN.**

**AH: I’M IN CLASS.**

**TJ: Nice.**

Oh shit. John dropped his phone, and covered his face. That? That was embarrassing. Not that Thomas--Well, not that he cared much about Thomas seeing him naked before. He still d--well. He wasn’t sure about anything about Thomas right now. He needed to stop blushing over him. It. This? God, whatever. John had two days of no sex with his boyfriend to deal with. Longer than that for himself, considering the last time they had done it was longer than the last time Alex had done it, which was yesterday. Damnit. Now he was thinking about later part of last night. Damnit. What had he gotten himself into? He grabbed his phone and sat up to leave his room.

John had the apartment to himself; Herc and Laf had work, and Alexander had his weekend lectures and visiting Eliza. He probably thought he would be safe from John’s teasing. He was wrong. That’s what John needed to focus on. How? He went into the bathroom and started up a warm bath. But not even a second after he turned the faucet on there was a knock on the door, and he stuck the plug in and went to see who it was by getting on his tiptoes to look through the peephole. Thomas? 

“Why--” John said quietly, and opened the door. That was Thomas alright, standing there, holding a plastic bag. He stepped to the side to let him in. “You know Alex isn’t--” John started to say, and then stopped. He looked at his phone. Wait. “Were you already on your way here? When--”

“When you sent the picture? Yeah. Still nice, by the way.” Thomas said, looking at him. Like, _looking_ at him. Shirtless, oh. John barely had the chance to be embarrassed before Thomas spoke up again. “I thought I might...Are you taking a bath?” He asked, the water running in the background, and for some reason he looked very amused over it. “Wow.”

“What?” John asked, and Thomas’ amusement seemed to grow, covering his mouth with his free hand. “What!” He asked again, and was handed the bag. Still confused, John traded his phone for the bag and looked inside. No way. “No, you didn’t.” John said, taking out the one thing inside: a bottle of bubble bath. “ _Thomas_.” The laughing made sense now. Thomas needed a few seconds before he could answer.

“I thought I could, maybe, help out giving our shared boyfriend’s time harder.” Thomas explained, following John into the bathroom. “I didn’t know if you’d go for it, but” He gestured to the half-full bath. “I was wrong.”

“If you and Alex keep doing this mind-reading thing, I’m going to make a tinfoil hat.” John said, sitting down on the edge of the tub. How much bubbles to add? It’s a _bubble bath_ , a lot of bubbles were needed. He set the bottle down and stood up, watching the bubbles form and rise. Oh, yeah. Perfect. “This is going to be great. How--” John said, then paused. He looked back at Thomas. “How were we _not_ friends? Immediately.” He asked, and Thomas didn’t miss a beat with a _dumb_ smirk on his face.

“I think we’ve seen each other naked too much to be _friends_.” Thomas said, but John wasn’t going to be beat by that.

“Then you’ve clearly not stayed over enough times.” John retorted, watching Thomas turn around as he pulled off his pajama pants and got into the bubble-filled tub, turning off the faucet. “And Alex is usually there, y’know.” He said, and leaned back and relaxed, mostly. The bubble helped. Thomas was right there, looking the other way, but. This was all new territory for them. “You can look.” He said after some hesitation, and with less hesitation Thomas turned around and looked at him.

“Well the bubbles cover more than he does, I think.” Thomas said, and walked over to sit on the tile by the tub and handed John’s phone back to him. John strategically moved some bubbles away from his torso and brushed his hair to one side with his wet hand, and took a picture. A little risky. Even Thomas got a little red. “You’re not usually this devious when you’re mad at him.”

“Only when I’m this mad.” John said, biting his thumb as he sent the picture over. “I want to fit _at least _a week’s worth of sexual frustration into his life.” He explained, watching the garbled mess that was Alexander’s response pop up. Good.__

__“Why a week?” Thomas asked._ _

__“No reason.” John said. He wasn’t about to tell Thomas that he and Alexander hadn’t had sex in almost a week, which meant John didn’t have sex, period. Did he even have to say anything? He was blushing enough to where Thomas probably guessed it, though he didn’t say anything about it while John covered his face._ _

__“I’ve got an idea.” Thomas said after a moment. He took John’s phone from him and set it aside, and took out his own. “May I?” He asked, gesturing to the bath. John was _pretty_ sure Thomas wasn’t asking to get in with him, not that he’d fit in the small tub anyways, so he nodded. “How long can you hold a straight face?” He asked, and put a hand on John’s bare, freckled knee that was sticking out of the water. John’s response was immediate: He tried to hold a straight face, but, _well_. “Oh, come on. You literally just took a picture.” Thomas said, staring as John re-covered his red face._ _

__“This is different than that!” John argued. It wasn’t, really. He didn’t move his leg, at least._ _

__“Okay, then we’ll do this.” Thomas said, and scooted closer to him. He pulled up his sleeve and put his whole arm around John’s knee, then rested his cheek on it and took a picture with John’s face out of the frame while he recovered. Thomas tapped a few buttons, and John’s phone beeped. Group chat. More beeps. Alex. Thomas showed him the messages._ _

__**AH: no way.** _ _

__**TJ: You wanted us to be friends.** _ _

__**AH: john??** _ _

__**AH: that’s not john.** _ _

__Okay, now he was ready._ _

__“Thomas, come here.” John said, picking up his own phone as he moved closer. He grabbed Thomas’ hand that had been on his knee. “Just don’t move.” He warned, and Thomas nodded. “I’m serious, if you wiggle your fingers I’m going to lose it. Don’t even--”_ _

__“I’m not doing anything, it’s all you.” Thomas reassured him._ _

__John stared him down for a moment, before slowly putting Thomas’ hand against the crook of his neck. Easy. It’s just a hand. Just Thomas’ hand. Just Thomas. Focus on the picture, John. He listened to himself, put on a _good_ face and moved his own hand away before taking the picture. He sent it, and tapped the message._ _

__**JL: see we’re bonding** _ _

__**AH: i’ve been betrayed.** _ _

__**JL: you asked for this** _ _

__**AH: betrayal.** _ _

__“You can tell he hates and loves this.” Thomas chimed in while reading the messages himself, and John nodded along. “If you can handle it, do you think a few more would kill him?” He asked. John relaxed back against the tub of the wall, and thought for a second._ _

__“...Nah.” John told him, putting his phone to the side as he asked. “What did you have in mind?”_ _

__Thomas got up on the edge of the tub. Oh. No, John could do this. For the sake of tormenting Alexander. Thomas balanced himself, leaning so he was hovering over John. He moved the hand that had been resting on John’s neck, oh yeah that had still been there, and brought it up under his chin. Not stopping there, Thomas lifted his thumb up to press against John’s bottom lip, and instantly took the picture before John turned too red. Which he didn’t! No, he said he was ready, and he was._ _

__They continued the picture-taking troublemaking a few more times until neither of them could hold back their laughter, mostly John, at the pictures and their boyfriend’s responses. There wasn’t any real action, but they did good. Any bit of awkwardness was gone; they were good, this was good._ _

__“I don’t think he expected us to bond like this.” John said a bit after they calmed down. He was, ironically, playing a bubble popping game on his phone now that Alex wasn’t blowing up their shared chat._ _

__Thomas hummed. “Either that, or he knew we’d bond exactly like this.” He suggested, idly messing with the real bubbles in the bath. “Neither would surprise me. Are you going to make it until tomorrow?” He asked._ _

__“Oh, yeah. I’ve got this.” John told him, but when he looked up from his phone he got an unconvinced look. “What?” he asked, and Thomas put a hand on his chin and stared for just a second, speaking up before John could ask again._ _

__“You’re not mad anymore.” Thomas said, plainly._ _

__“What? No, I’m still--” John paused. Hang on. “I’m mad enough, it’ll be fine!” He said, sitting up. “I do have self-control--don’t look at me like that!”_ _

__“I’m just thinking, Alex can persuade you very easily when he’s got a mind to. If he knows, then...” Thomas pointed out. “Plus you’re a _really_ bad actor when you’re flustered.” He said, blocking the soap bubbles that John flung at him. _ _

__“I am not!” John said, but Thomas did not look very convinced. Okay, maybe he wasn’t. He actually looked like he had a plan, so John crossed his arms on the tub edge and let him speak._ _

__“The truth hurts, but when Alex gets back you’ll be stuck.” Thomas explained. “You want to go through with this until Monday?” He asked, and John nodded. “Then how about if your self-control begins to fail, you come over to my place?”_ _

__“Really?” John had to ask, maybe more surprised than he should’ve been. He’d been to Thomas’s place before, just not alone. It probably wouldn’t be bad, at all._ _

__“Since he’s banned until tomorrow for obvious reasons,” Thomas smirked, continuing. “and I don’t think Mulligan’ll appreciate you hiding in his and Lafayette’s room again.” He held his hands up defensively when John got embarrassed and very nearly splashed him, and added. “I’m just saying. Plus, we don’t hang out. _Really_ hang out.”_ _

__That wasn’t entirely--Well. The last time they ‘hung out’ without Alexander was the warehouse club, and that went...well, up until the accident. Besides that, there wasn’t a time other than now that John could think of. Wow. No, he already knew that. It was still surprising, though._ _

__“Okay.” John agreed. “Yeah, okay. That’s Plan B.” He rested his head on his arms, thinking. What would plan A be?_ _

__“So what’s Plan A?” Thomas asked. Damnit Thomas._ _

__“Something like, ‘don’t let Alexander Hamilton make me forget I’m mad at him through seduction.’?” John suggested. Easier said than done. “It’s a work in progress.” He said, and Thomas rolled his eyes._ _

__“It needs polishing.” Thomas said as he stood up. His phone beeped, and he checked it while grabbing a towel. “You should probably start by not being naked and wet.” He suggested, handing it over while John got out of the tub after pulling the plug._ _

__“You make a fair point.” John said, drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist before walking out of the bathroom. “I’ll figure the rest out before Alex gets back.” He called back to Thomas as he went to get dressed._ _

__“You might want to figure it out fast.” Thomas called back to him. “He just asked me to pick him up.” He explained, sounding like he was in the living area now. “Think you’ll survive?”_ _

__John walked back out mid hair-tying. Sure, he’s got this. There was still tomorrow, he just needed to do what he’s been doing, and remember why he’s doing it. Remember that just now did actually make him a little mad, hopefully it would be enough. “Oh I’ll be fine.” John told him confidently. Besides, if all else fails that’s what Plan B was for. “I’ll see you later?” He looked back to Thomas._ _

__“If Plan A doesn’t work.” Thomas said, stopping halfway out the door._ _

__“If Plan A doesn’t work.” John repeated and Thomas nodded. They stared at each other for maybe a little too long before the silence was broken._ _

__“I’ll give you a heads up.” Thomas promised, and John nodded back at him._ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__With that Thomas left, and John was left standing there. Why? Good question. One he didn’t know the answer to at the moment. Something told him he shouldn’t think about it right now, he had to plan for Alex. Almost two days of Alexander Hamilton, sex-deprived and probably, well. _Well_. Maybe he should pack some clothes, just in case._ _

__He did just that, and it took about two minutes. Now he sat on the couch and planned, for about two seconds until the door opened, and Hercules walked in. “Hey, Herc.” John greeted, and got a half-wave in return._ _

__“What's up?” Herc said, sitting on the couch beside him and resting his arms on the back of it. “I saw Jefferson on the way in.”_ _

__“Yeah, he came by to help me deal with Alex’s thing.” John explained. “We hung out. When’s Laf coming home?”_ _

__“...Just hung out?” Hercules asked, and lifted his brows at him in a way that hinted something. “He’s got a show, so not until tomorrow. Why, you need some more relationship advice?” He grinned, making John blush._ _

__“No, and yeah we just hung out!” John huffed, crossing his arms. “Relationship advice, come on.” He slumped back on the couch._ _

__“You can’t blame me for asking, man. Your love life is a disaster.” Hercules told him with a shrug, waggling a finger at him. “It’s all over your face.”_ _

__“Shut up, no its not.” John said, but despite that he rubbed his hands on his face. “It’s just complicated.” That, however, made Hercules laugh. “Okay, what? You have something to say?”_ _

__“Uh, yeah.” Hercules said. “It’s not complicated, you’re just overcomplicating it.” Hercules said, holding up a finger to quiet John when he opened his mouth. “I’m gonna lay it out for your sake.” He said, and John shut his mouth and waited. “Alex likes you both, you both like Alex. Jefferson likes you, John.” Wait. “This has been going on and _on_ and you’re too damn scared to like Thomas because of what happened with Eliza. Shh.” Hercules shushed him, and went on. “But the only reason that didn’t work out was because you’re as gay as your hair is curly. Realize: That isn’t a problem with Jefferson.” He snapped his fingers. “Simple.” John stared at him, stared, and stared._ _

__“That is the _least_ simple--” John covered his face in his hands. “I mean, the thing with Eliza...makes sense, but--” He stammered. “But Thomas? And me? We--we…” John hand to stop, thinking on Hercules’ words. “What do you mean, he likes me? How--”_ _

__“He told me so. Me and Laf, while you were sick. I mean we kind of knew already, it’s been going on for a _while_ and we were gonna let you realize it on your own, but.” Hercules said, and gestured to John. “Look at you. Seriously.” _ _

__“Wow, okay.” John said, and stood right up off the couch, going around to the back of it. You could almost see the puzzle pieces being put together in his head. “Yep, nope let me just.” He said, grabbing one of the couch cushions. He screamed into it before dropping it back on the couch and turning toward his room. “I’ll think about that later, yeah. Thanks Herc.” Not what he needed to think about right now. Plan A, Alex. He’s got this. He’s totally got this. Coincidentally, his phone pinged as he closed the door, and he checked it._ _

__**TJ: On the way back, going to make a few stops. Brace yourself.** _ _

__**JL: bracing** _ _

__Thank goodness for Thomas. A few days ago he, well no he would’ve said that still. He still felt like an asshole for thinking that he wouldn’t of, wow. No, now it was time to prepare for Alex. Just relax, do what he did this morning. Be mad, John. He _was_ mad, about a few things. Focusing on that was easy, and hard at the same. This sucked, but he managed to think up something before he got the second warning text from Thomas. _Thank goodness for Thomas_._ _

__John sat down at his own desk and waited. It wasn’t long until he heard the door to the apartment open, and Alexander speak._ _

__“Hey.” He didn’t sound happy._ _

__“Abstinence not treating you well, Alex?” John heard Hercules tease. A groan was the answer, and John heard footsteps approach. The door opened, and in walked his boyfriend. Alexander closed the door behind him, and looked right at John. Here we go. John crossed his arms as Alex walked over to him, and sat in front of him on the desk. He stuck his feet on either side of John’s chair, and clasped his hands together as he leaned forward._ _

__“I’d like to state my case against one of my two scheming boyfriends.” Alexander said, calmly. _Very_ calmly, with a look of seriousness. Oh, John knew this trick. John _prepared_ for this trick._ _

__“Is that so?” John said, and leaned forward. He rested his crossed arms on Alex’s lap, and his head on them. “You know it’s only been a day.” He reminded him, focusing on his belt buckle. “I don’t think it’ll help your situation.”_ _

__“Let me try?” He heard Alex say after a minute, and John knew he probably shouldn’t. He definitely shouldn’t. His hesitation must’ve been clear, because he felt two pairs of fingers start scratching his hair. _God_. It was his one weakness, in this case. Alex knew that._ _

__“...You’ve got a minute, Hamilton.” John relented. Alexander did not waste any time._ _

__“Well to start off, I think you’ve been horribly unreasonable with this plan of yours.” Alexander started. What. “I mean, I can understand why you’re mad. But this? This is stupid.” _What_. “It isn’t even that big of deal, what you’re mad about.” Okay, no that was it for John._ _

__“Are you--” John started, swatting the hands away so he could stand right up. “Do you even know--” He was face to face with Alex, and was met with a smirk and cut off with a kiss. A _really good_ kiss, too. Oh _no_. “No, no. I’m mad at you--” He said, but Alex already had his legs around John’s waist, and his hands behind his neck. Completely trapped. “You can’t--” He struggled for words, and grabbed Alex’s face to bring it away from his, half-glaring. “Kiss your way out of trouble this time, Alexander Hamilton!”_ _

__“I haven’t been good to you lately.” Alexander admitted, grabbing John’s hands and moving them to his neck. His poker face was _good_. “I know, I do know. I want to make it up to you.” He went on, leaning in and pressing his mouth against John’s neck. “I want to kiss you until you forget you’re mad.” Wow. Alex kissed his way right back to John’s lips, without any resistance as he pulled him closer by the hips. “And make love to you until you can’t remember why you were mad in the first place.” _Wow_. “You have my undivided attention.” Alex promised him through their kiss, and that was almost it for John. _ _

__Could you blame him? It was _literally_ exactly what John wanted to hear all week. What he’d been waiting to hear, even. Had it not been for his phone going off, he might’ve lost. But John managed to turn his eyes away from Alexander’s gaze to grab his phone, and see the message. Thomas._ _

__**TJ: Did Plan A work?** Plan--Oh. Oh shit._ _

__“I’m--” John started. No, it did not work, because John is an absolutely _dumbass_. He wriggled away from Alexander, by some miracle, panting. “I’m going over to Thomas’s.” He announced, putting his hands on his red face and walking backwards toward the door. “You’ve still got a day left.” He remembered, out loud._ _

__“John.” Alex whined from the desk. The look he was giving John, along with just the way he was _looking_ , almost brought him right back over. Self-control, John._ _

__“If you want to make it up to me, then keep it in your pants until I say so.” John spoke up, grabbing his bag. “You can make it up to me however you want after.” He added, and hurried right out of the room without waiting for Alexander’s response. He messaged Thomas back._ _

__**JL: time for plan b** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herc MVP


	6. Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://tinyurl.com/tomjeapt For a reference to what Thomas' apartment looks like.

As soon as Thomas opened the door, John was given one look-over and an amused look. Did he look that bad?

“You look like you could use a drink.” Thomas said. Oh, that was fine.

“God, yeah.” John said as Thomas stepped to the side to let him into the studio apartment. “I was going to get a ride from Herc, but I really needed to clear my head.” Which he, well. He thought about what Hercules said, mostly. Lafayette’s advice, too. Yeah, he needed a drink. He set his bag down by the door and took his shoes off before he followed Thomas into the kitchen.

“Well you didn’t last long.” Thomas said, and took out a couple bottles from a brand-new case of Sam Adams in the fridge. Oh, Thomas. “What happened?” He asked, handing one over to John. They stood in the kitchen while John told Thomas the short story. 

“...And now I’m here. So” John waved a hand, taking a drink from his bottle. “Ridicule away, but don’t tell me you wouldn’t of been in the same place.” He pointed a finger at Thomas, who only shrugged. “I did have a plan!”

“Alex just did what Alex does.” Thomas said, and John nodded along. “What would we do without him?” He said, and they clinked their beers together before taking a drink.

“Talk?” John suggested, surprising them both a bit. Thomas laughed, though.

“And you call us mind-readers.” Thomas teased, and they went and sat down on the sofa. “What do you want to talk about?” He asked, leaning back. John mimicked him, tapping his fingers against the bottle in his hands as he thought. He was going to need more than one beer before they started talking about serious things.

“Tell me about yourself.” John said, sipping his drink. Thomas smiled into his, and pointed a finger at him.

“Alright, but you’ve got to tell me about yourself too.” Thomas told him.

“Deal.” John agreed.

It was amazing how much they already knew about each other. Most of their responses were similar; I knew that already, I remember that, you’ve told this story before. About Alexander, too, sharing some things the other didn’t know. All the times they’d hung out before, they talked but it was almost never _to_ each other. They listened, but barely spoke. Wow. Well they were talking now, even learning new things about each other, having a few more beers as their conversation and questions went on. It was like they were playing catch-up. “How stupid are we?” John called over while Thomas was back in the kitchen.

“I don’t get your meaning.” Thomas answered back. “How stupid are we, in general? Or…”

“This! For this.” John said, waving his hands about until Thomas handed him the beer. “We should’ve done something like this, like, sooner. Why didn’t we?” He asked, slumping as he sipped his drink, watching Thomas think. Why didn’t they? It was stupidly easy and _simple_. John remembered what his friends said.

“Fear, probably.” Thomas spoke up, turning John’s attention away from his thoughts. Not that they were far from each other. “That we’d screw something up, and it would make everything just…” He took a drink from his beer before setting it down on the sofa divider between them and making an exploding gesture, sound effects included, with his hands. “On us.” _Wow_.

“Are you getting drunk, Thomas?” John teased.

Thomas was quick in his retort. “Not as drunk as you, Mister two-to-one ratio.” He pointed at their assorted empty bottles on the kitchen counter, eight bottles out of the pack of ten. _Maybe_ five of them were John’s. Okay, fair. “Can I ask you something?” Thomas asked, and John nodded. “So...picking up our conversation from the club?” Oh. Oh no. Fuck. No, fuck it. Yes. John didn’t interrupt him. “How is it different, with me?” Sam Adams give him strength.

“Okay.” John started, nodding. He took a drink first. “Okay, so it’s like...At first, I was scared.” He admitted, slowly. “It wasn’t that I didn’t know how to feel about you, I was scared of how to feel about you because of the last thing with Eliza. I blamed myself for that, which was…” He made a so-so gesture. “So when Alex asked about being together with you? The first time, I told him no. I was scared, and I regret that now because it was so _stupid_ and I kept thinking about it but I never asked _you_. But he let it rest, so I let it rest, and a month ago we could’ve been something already!” John flung his hands in the air. 

Thomas didn’t say anything, only listened as he went on. “I didn’t think about it again until Alex asked me about just...being _friends_ with you. It was like all the feelings I haven’t...actually thought about just...” He copied Thomas’ explosion motion. “I’ve been overthinking it all! All of it, I spent the whole time the way here thinking about it, about how when I don’t think about _us_ when you’re with me it’s practically natural like with Alex, and it’s only when I think about it that I freak out about liking you! That it’s so simple and that I’ve been scared that you hate me for--”

“John.” Thomas stopped him, and John watched him take their drinks and put them on the table in order to bring the divider up between them. “I know.” He told him. “But I like you. I’ve liked you for...a while now.” He confessed, and exhaled like it was a weight off his shoulders. John knew, it probably was.

“I know.” John said, quietly. He laughed a little, putting a hand on his forehead. “God, this is just…” He trailed off.

“Stupid?” Thomas finished his sentence. “We’re two very smart people. I think we can figure it out.” He said, and scooted closer to John, carefully, as if he was worried about scaring him off. He didn’t. He was maybe a foot away from him when he stopped and asked. “Are you still scared?”

“No.” Was John’s immediate response. He wasn’t scared about this. He brought his hands up to put the tips of his fingers on Thomas’ cheeks, so slowly, and hesitated. “But you already know how much of a mess I can be, are you--”

“I’ll take the chance.” Thomas cut him off, in words and then by pressing his lips against John’s. He didn’t know what to expect, but it was a gentle kiss; slow, and soft. Warm, even. They leaned away from each other after more than a few seconds. _Gosh_. That sentiment was on both their faces, with smiles. “That was…” Thomas said, but stopped.

“Nice?” John asked, and Thomas nodded. “Yeah.” He said, not moving his hands from Thomas’ face. Just the opposite--he held it, right in front of his own. “We should do it again.” He suggested, and got a second nod. This time John started their kiss, sitting up on his knees to get closer to Thomas, who in return put his hands on John’s hips.

“You don’t need to tell me--” Thomas said briefly between kisses. “Or ask me--” Another. “Ever again.” He told John. _God_. Alexander was a great kisser, John thought. Thomas was right on par with him. Making all the pointless worries John had about them disappear like they were nothing, which they were. They missed out on a whole--well maybe not _whole_ month, but close--of this? _Man_.

“We have...a lot of catching up to do.” John joked after they stopped to breathe. Yeah, that long. But they got it out of their systems, that was for sure. They were both red in the face from the drinks, the kissing, and just _blushing_. At some point John ended up half-sitting in Thomas’ lap. He blamed the alcohol. “But maybe not all in one night?” He suggested. Thomas laughed, brushing some of his crazy hair away from his face.

“Seems reasonable.” Thomas agreed, then went on. “While I have you here, though…” He made it a point to hold John by the waist. “I have an _extremely_ important question to ask you.” He told him, looking just serious enough--John could tell it was an effort--to make him worry. A little bit. “Something Alexander and I have been trying to figure out for a while now.” Okay, more than a little bit.

“...What?” John asked, squinting at him. It was very hard to tell what Thomas was thinking. So much for mind-reading. There were a few things that came to mind, but none close.

“Why…” Thomas started saying, slowly. “Don’t you ever play Monopoly with us? Actually _play_ , not just be the _banker_.” He asked. Out of anything Thomas could have asked him, it was _that_. “Don’t laugh.” Thomas said, and that in itself made John lose it.

“Oh my _god_. You’re serious.” John said through his laughter. “You two. Do you know how _bad_ it is playing against both of you? You’re monsters.” He told Thomas, who just stared at him. “I had to file for bankruptcy within an hour the first and only time we played together.”

“And?” Thomas said.

“You guys played for _seven_ hours.” John reminded him, freeing himself from Thomas’ arms to fall sideways onto the couch. “I am completely fine with being the banker.” Thomas didn’t look happy with the answer, pouting. Wow.

“You’re bribed very easily.” Thomas told him, and John put a hand over his heart and gasped, offended. “You are! Alex gives you kisses, and you give him money and allow tax evasion. Completely unfair.” Thomas wrinkled his nose, pulling John’s knees to his chest.

“Oh shush. You can do the same thing now.” John said, waving his hands toward Thomas. “Play with Herc and Laf if you want more people to play with. Or Madison, or even Burr.”

“James doesn’t like playing, and Burr _always_ waits too long to do anything and is just _boring_. And Mulligan and Lafayette team up and beat both me _and_ Alex.” Thomas complained.

“Then you both get what you deserve for making a game last seven hours.” John stated, and he kept going. “It’s _Monopoly_. Honestly, I think three hours is pushing it. _Four_ hours is how long you guys usually play for. That’s _with_ me being the banker. Oh, and let’s not forget the time you guys managed to hold a game for _nine_ \-- Nine hours, when neither of you had anything the day after. Do you have any idea--” He might’ve kept going complaining through Thomas’ hand, he did try for a short while, but relented.

“Are you done?” Thomas asked, and John shook his head. No, he had at least an hour worth of complaining about Monopoly he could do. “What if I promise to never bring it up again?” Now John had to think that over for a second. Fine. He nodded, and Thomas uncovered his mouth. “Movie?” He suggested.

“I’ll make the popcorn.” John said, moving his legs off Thomas to stand up. He barely wobbled. Maybe a little more than barely. “I’m good.” He said, steadying himself easily.

“Should I be worried about you burning down my kitchen?” Thomas teased, and John waved a hand at him as he went into the kitchen area.

“Oh please, I can handle making popcorn.” He said, going through the cabinets to find it in the first place; it helped he spent plenty enough time in Thomas’ kitchen. “I’ve made grilled cheeses absolutely smashed, this is nothing.” It was true. Popcorn meet microwave, easy. “They were good, too.” He added. 

“That’s a story you’ll have to tell me sometime. Are you sure they weren’t just good because you were drunk?” Thomas asked. “I’m thinking an old ridiculous movie tonight.” He said, looking away from the screen to look at him as he took a bowl off the shelf.

“Pretty sure!” John called back, thinking. Maybe, it was some night. “It has to be _at least_ a seven on the ridiculous scale, otherwise it’s just stupid!” He answered, pouring the popcorn into the bowl and walking back over to sit beside Thomas, who turned something on and inspected the popcorn.

“Not burnt.” Thomas said, impressed. John grinned up at him.

“Not burnt.” John repeated.

“I considered having to take away your beer if you couldn’t do it, I’ll admit.” Thomas told him, reaching over to bring the divider back down for their popcorn and beers. John took his and drank it with a scoff.

“A blanket is one thing, but you’d end up picking glass from my hands if you tried to take away my beer.” John told him, and got a look of...a combination of curiosity and concern.

“Are you speaking from experience?” Thomas asked, and John _very_ casually looked away to the screen.

“No.” John lied, and said right after. “What’re we watching?”

“‘Alien: Covenant’. It was free.” Thomas told him.

“Oh god. Sure, why not.” John said, curling up on the couch. Thomas put his arm behind John’s shoulders, and the two of them settled in to watch the movie.

It was crazy how much this wasn’t crazy. How right Alexander had been, from the start, about how well John and Thomas would get along. All of it was just so _natural_ , maybe helped along a little by the presence of alcohol. Just the softest nudge, because he was no lightweight, to John’s confidence. It was nicer that he thought it would be, taking a chance with Thomas. Different, like he knew it was. A good different, and he didn’t have a reason to be afraid anymore.

This movie though? This movie was absolutely terrible. The popcorn was gone barely before they were through half the movie, and John more or less yelled at every bad decision--and there were _a lot_ of bad decisions made--and held onto Thomas during the tenser scenes. Thomas, on the other hand, managed to predict most of the movie’s events, and hated every bit of it. All in all, it was an experience. “This was awful.” John said once the credits started rolling.

“I think there’s five movies before this one, too.” Thomas said, tapping through the selection screen until John took the remote from him.

“Oh no, I don’t think so.” John said, turning the T.V. right off. He tossed the remote to the other side of the sofa and asked. “What time is it?”

“About…” Thomas checked his phone, then told John. “A little past eight. Oh.” A ping, and he tapped the screen. “Wow.” He said with a laugh.

“What is it?” John asked, peeking up as Thomas moved the screen down to show him a picture of their room back at the apartment. Alexander had made their futon into a fort, and was lying inside. It was a _good_ fort, too, minus an overly-done sign that says ‘No Boyfriends Allowed’. It was followed by a message.

**AH: tell John he’s missing out. [Winking Emoji]**

“No, he didn’t!” John exclaimed. There was no way he could let this slide. “I’m gonna--” He started to stand up, but was immediately pulled back down by Thomas. “No, I need to--”

“Not be walking home drunk, and I’m not driving. Besides, this?” Thomas said, using the arm not keeping John down to hold the picture in front of him. “This is a trap. Look at his face.” He warned him. Alex _did_ look extra cheeky. He definitely knew what he was doing. John knew that.

“But it’s a fort.” John whined and slumped against Thomas’ chest.. “What am I gonna do?”

“Well, we can always show him what he’s missing out on.” Thomas suggested, and John stared up at him. “It’s only fair.” He added, holding his phone up and turning it so the camera was facing them. Oh, yes. 

“...Let’s do it.” John agreed, and Thomas leaned down to kiss him. Not just a quick peck for the picture, either. It was an actual, long kiss that John did _not_ have any complaints about in the slightest. It lasted a few seconds more, until John heard a beep that made him turn his face away to investigate. “...Oh. Thomas, no.” He said, looking at the phone.

“Thomas yes.” Thomas said, sending the video to Alex. He tapped up a message, a mimic of their boyfriend’s, and put his phone away. “I think this’ll be the topper on your ‘at least a week’s worth of sexual frustration’ plan.” He told him, and John put his hands on Thomas’ face.

“I mean...you’re not wrong.” John murmured, furrowing his brows together. “Maybe it’s harsher than pictures?” He asked.

“That’s why it’s the topping.” Thomas said with a hum. “No more teasing, just let it settle in.” He grinned, and added. “He’ll be mad, then he’ll be ecstatic, _and_ he’ll definitely be turned on. Alone until tomorrow.”

“Wow.” John said, surprised. That would work, for sure. Oh, poor Alex. Then he stopped and thought for a second, before speaking again. “...I’ll call him later.” He decided.

“You’re not mad at him anymore, for real this time?” Thomas asked, grinning a little wider when John shook his head. “Aww, John. You’re so nice.” He said, leaning forward to kiss him only to have his cheeks squished.

“I know he’ll feel bad, and it’s like…”John said, kissing him before going. “I don’t _want_ him to feel bad, I just want him to understand maybe…” Again. “A fraction? Of what it’s like to not have sex with your boyfriend for over a _week_ while he goes off and does things…” He admitted, and it only hit him after that he said it. Now he was embarrassed, though Thomas didn’t say anything. “I’m gonna.”

John scooted off Thomas’ lap and grabbed their empty beer bottles and popcorn bowl from beside them and went right to the kitchen. God, him and his big mouth. He might’ve been tempted to scream into the bowl, but he didn’t. He almost did, he might have briefly put his face in the bowl, but he still had some self-control. That, and Thomas was right there. So instead he dumped out the kernels into the bin and put the bowl in the sink. Good job.

“John?” Thomas said, and John felt a hand on his shoulder. “I already knew.” John turned right around at that to stare up at him. Oh, no. “Alex told me when I dropped him off this morning, that that was why you were mad.” Thomas elaborated, putting his hands just above John’s waist.

“Seriously?” John said, covering his face by shoving it against Thomas’ chest. 

“It’s why I came over to help, because...Well.” John heard Thomas say, and he peeked up at him. “Let’s be honest, you would’ve been doomed without my help.” Wow! Rude! Probably true! Still rude! He was about to express his thoughts out loud, but Thomas’ hands just _happened_ to wriggle against his ribs before he did, so the only thing that came out of his mouth was a squeal of surprise at being tickled. Oh, no he didn’t.

“You--” John tried to say, but Thomas pressed his mouth against his own. What was he saying? Oh right. “You can’t just--” He spoke through the kiss. “After tickling me--” Okay, maybe he could. “You and Alex--” John grumbled, and pushed himself up onto the counter behind him. A couple bottles behind him fell over, but he was more than a little distracted. Thomas grabbed John’s legs and brought him closer, _very_ close, and got a moan from him. “Wait, no.” John said suddenly, and Thomas moved his face away from John’s to look at him.

“What is it?” Thomas asked. “You don’t want to?”

“No, _god_ I want to.” John said, shaking his head. “But we’re drunk...and Alex...and it’s…” He mumbled, putting his hands on Thomas’ chest.

“No, it’s alright. We don’t have to do anything.” Thomas told him. “Small steps?” He helped John off the counter.

“I’ll sleep on the couch.” John decided, looking back up at him. “Small steps.” He repeated, and Thomas nodded.

So they did that; got ready for bed, changed into pajamas, made John a bed on the sofa and said their goodnights. The lights were out, Thomas was already asleep. But John? John was awake. Not for lack of trying, he twisted, shift, and turned where he lay for who knows how long until he sat up. Fine.

John grabbed his phone, and brought the blanket with him when he walked over to the bed. Thomas was facing away from him, on the side closest to the wall. John laid down on the side opposite, trying to be careful not to wake him. John’s phone pinged, a couple times, and he checked it to see a couple messages from Alex.

**AH: john are you awake?**

**AH: i can’t sleep.** Oh, Alexander.

John tapped the video call button, and it was barely rang twice before it was answered.

‘Hey.’ Alexander said, quietly. He was in his fort from what John could see. 

“Hi.” John whispered.

‘So I’ve been thinking…’ Alex started, pushing his hair back with the hand not holding the phone. ‘I’m sorry, about everything. And what I said earlier.’

“I know you didn’t mean it, it’s okay.” John told him, but got a head shake in return.

‘It’s not okay. I was a selfish ass, and I didn’t _think_ about how you were feeling. You’ve got every right to be mad.’

“I’m not mad anymore.” John admitted to him. He felt Thomas shuffle beside him, and lowered his voice. “I just want you to know how I feel.”

‘I know. Trust me, _I know_.’ Alex told him.

“Mission accomplished?” John heard Thomas say, and he felt an arm slip around his waist. Thomas lifted his head up to look at the phone screen. “Hey.”

‘Hey, traitor.’ Alex said, but he was grinning.

“Traitor? Nah, I’m a team player.” Thomas said, resting his head on John’s shoulder. 

“Are you happy?” John asked.

‘I would say this is both the best, and the worst. But yes, I’m very happy.’ Alexander told them, which made John and Thomas smile, then hesitated before asking. ‘...So did you two…’

Thomas was the one that answered. “No, we didn’t. We talked, watched a movie, kissed _a lot_.” He explained. “Since we had a few drinks, John thought it would be hypocritical if we did anything more.”

‘Aw, John!’ Alex said. ‘You’re so sweet.’

“Oh shush, you’re still waiting until Monday.” John reminded him, and Alex shoved his face into his pillow and groaned. “I thought you understood?” He asked, giving his phone a look.

‘I _do_.’ Alexander told him. ‘But that doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it.’ He lifted his head back up to squint. ‘Will you be alright though, John? You know...’ He asked, and John rolled his eyes, blushing faintly..

“I think I’ll survive two more days.” John said, and Thomas leaned over him a little to take the phone.

“Don’t worry, I’m taking good care of him.” Thomas said, and John could almost see a smirk on his face when he felt Thomas’ hand slide down his side, right down to his knee.

“ _Thomas!_ ” Came the combined reaction from both Alexander and John, the latter being the one out of them in a position to smack him. Which he did. “Excuse you!” John yelled, smacking Thomas’ arm twice more until it returned to his waist.

‘Thomas, why?’ Alexander whined.

“I had to get back at you for the ‘no boyfriends sign’.” Thomas told Alex, handing the phone back to John. “Now I’m going back to sleep. Love you.”

‘I love you too, jerk.’ Alex said, and Thomas bent down down to kiss John on the cheek before disappearing from their boyfriend’s view behind him. ‘Psst.’ John heard Alex sound and he looked back to see him gesture John closer with a finger, which he complied with. ‘I didn’t want to say so, but…’ Alex whispered.

“But what?” John whispered back.

Alexander got up _real_ close to the camera to whisper. ‘I definitely told you so.’ Oh my god, Alex. ‘I’m just saying.’

“ _Okay_ , I think it’s bedtime.” John told him.

‘You aren’t denying it.’ Alexander teased, bringing the phone away to grin at him. 

“Goodnight Alex.” John said, a little loud.

‘Goodnight--Oh, John?’ Alex said quickly, making John pause. ‘I love you.’ _Alexander._

“I love you too.” John told him. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Sleep, please.” Alexander nodded, and with that he hung up, putting his phone beside his pillow and going to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one coming soon!


	7. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

John sat up, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the dark. What time was it? The blaring blue light from the bedside clock told him it was three o’ clock. Why was he awake? That’s a question to be answered by someone more awake. Not John. Or Thomas, who was still asleep beside him. Oh, hey. Right, this was a thing...He was pretty sure.

Carefully he turned toward Thomas, looking down at him. Yep, that was Thomas. They were in his apartment, in his bed. Alone together, together. Unless everything that happened last night was actually a dream. John could be dreaming right now. Obviously the best way to do that was to reach over and poke at Thomas’ arm. He half--okay, maybe more than half--expected him to turn into goo. Dreams can be weird, okay? 

Okay. John bent down to look closer at Thomas’ face. Still asleep, still not goo. Maybe it wasn’t a dream. But Thomas was Thomas, and he twitched a little bit in his sleep. John never took the time to look at him. John knew he was attractive, but _looking_ at him? It was stupidly cliché, but it gave him the same feeling as with Alexander. Not as much, but this was still...new. Well, new-ish. He was pretty sure this wasn’t a dream, but just to be certain he moved a little closer to kiss him. Only for a second, but that was enough to wake Thomas up.

“Should I ask?” Thomas asked as John sat up.

“Would you believe me if I said I was making sure this wasn’t a dream?” John said, and got a nod in return. “Okay, because that’s what I was doing.”

“And?” Thomas asked. “Is this a dream?”

“I don’t think so.” John decided, looking away from him for a few seconds and looking back. No weird background music, random horses, or goo. Definitely not a dream. “So this...we’re really a thing? Last night wasn’t--”

“A drunken fluke?” Thomas finished his sentence. “No, it was all real. Maybe a _little_ encouraged by drinks, but real.” Thomas reassured him, and John nodded, relieved. “Any other questions, or can I go back to sleep?” Right, three am.

“Oh, yeah.” John said, laying back down and facing Thomas. Well. “...Could I--”

“Come here.” Thomas mumbled. “I did say you don’t need to ask.” He said, while John scooted into his arms and tucked his head under Thomas’ chin. He didn’t respond to Thomas’ reminder, because within seconds he started dozing

 

~

 

The next time John woke up, it was actually morning. He stretched out and found that nobody was there, but the answer to that was the smell of coffee. Sure enough, when he sat up and looked into the kitchen, there was Thomas, already dressed, by the coffee maker with a mug in his hands. John scooted off the bed and crossed the apartment to very sneakily put his arms around Thomas from behind.

“Morning.” John mumbled into his back.

“Afternoon." Thomas corrected him, then asked. "Sleep well?” 

John hummed. “Mhm.” 

“You’re being cuddly.” Thomas said, then asked. “Or are you trying to steal coffee?” Trying was the operative word here. Thomas’ arms were longer than his, and he was keeping the cup of coffee out of John’s reach. But then he added. “Cream or sugar?”

“...Both? To both.” John said, grinning against Thomas’ back when the mug was put in his hands. He said his thanks into the mug while Thomas got another cup of coffee. “You don’t work today, right?”

“Nope, closed on Sundays.” Thomas said. “You?”

“Not until Monday. So…” John said, and looked right up at him. “Breakfast?”

“Breakfast. Cereal?” Thomas suggested, and John nodded.

“Yes.” John agreed, and cereal they got. With coffee and bowls of delicious crunch in hand they sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

It was surprising how normal this was, like their tension was a glowstick; once it was cracked, boom. No more tension, just light. Wow, now that was cheesy. A good kind of cheesy. Not that there was any bad kind of cheesy.

“What’s so funny?” Thomas asked, looking at him with curiosity. Oh, John was making a face wasn’t he? 

“Cheese?” John blurted out. Yeah, he blew that. But it _was_ funny. “This is cheesy. This whole thing, not the cereal.” He further explained, waving his spoon around.

“Cheesy, huh?” Thomas said. “And is that good?” 

“Oh it’s great.” John told him. Ah, cereal jokes. “Like we spend one night alone together and all the tension is just…” He shook the spoon. “Gone.” Thomas looked a little iffy, but nodded along. “What?”

“Nothing.” Thomas said, then changed the subject. “I do have to go run some errands, think you can survive here alone? I could dr--” He started to offer, but John cut him off.

“I can manage.” John said, finishing his coffee and grabbed their cups and following Thomas when he took their empty cereal bowls to the kitchen. 

“I’ll try to make it fast.” Thomas promised and turned toward him. He bent down and gave John a little kiss. Yep, still nice. “Be back soon.” With that Thomas left, leaving him alone. What was he supposed to do while waiting?

Dishes. Since he was already standing there, John did what few dishes there were. it was the least he could do. It took five minutes, maybe less, and John changed out of his pajamas and stood there wondering what else he could do. He didn’t have any homework left to do, and watching a movie would be pointless if Thomas was going to be back in an hour.

Calling Alexander wasn’t a possibility either, being at Eliza’s for the day. Maybe read? He had already gone through a fair chunk of Thomas’ collection over the past few months when he was over, and he was almost done with one book. Problem solved. Except that Thomas wasn’t back yet, and the attention span John had for reading was gone as soon as he put the book down. Which meant it was _absolutely_ time for music. Thank god Thomas had a stereo.

John looked through the collection of CDs. Most of them were musical soundtracks, except for--Hang on. He recognized one, and when he grabbed it out he found a sticky note on it. ‘John, borrowed this, Alex.’ It was one of John’s Best Of CDs, and one he had been looking for. Unbelieva--Well, kind of. The fact that it was addressed to him was weird. He’d think about it later, right now he had the apartment to himself and he wanted to pass the time waiting with dancing.

At a reasonable volume level, of course. But it was loud enough for John to not have a problem hearing it while jamming around the apartment. Which he did, mostly around the sofa. Oh yeah, he danced, and danced _good_. Anyone that knew him knew that he could dance for a full thirty minutes if he was really in the mood. John might’ve too--he wasn’t keeping track of time--if the music hadn’t stopped. That really threw him off his groove, literally. John tripped over himself and fell behind the sofa in a proper comical manner.

“Wow.” He heard Thomas say. That explained the music stopping.

“Uh.” Slowly, John lifted himself up off the floor to peek over at Thomas, standing by the stereo. “Did you just get back?” He asked, and Thomas shook his head. 

“About two minutes ago.” Thomas told him. “I didn’t want to bother you doing your…” He made a spinning motion with a finger. “Moves.” Oh, no. Thomas went on. “I don’t think I’ve seen you dance like that before.” 

“Well you know, dance like nobody’s watching and all.” John responded, playing it cool. He wasn’t _that_ embarrassed, they had been to clubs before with Alexander, and danced. No big deal.

“You’re blushing.” Thomas pointed out, while John fixed his ponytail and stood up. Damnit Thomas, pointing it out always makes it worse. “It was really good, honest.”

“ _Stop_.” John said, leaning on the back of the couch as Thomas walked over to him. “How did your errands go?” Thomas groaned in response, rolling his eyes. “That bad?” John asked when he was slumped against.

"No, they went fine." Thomas said. "But they were so _boring_." He whined, leaning further on him. Wow, and John thought Alexander could be dramatic “It’s my _day off_ I shouldn’t be _working_ or getting stuck behind the _slowest_ car in existence.” 

“Oh nooo.” John teased, pushing back so they wouldn’t fall over. 

“But despite the cars honking and traffic, I was hit with artistic inspiration.” Thomas told him, turning so he could put his arms around John’s shoulders and grin down at him. Suspicious.

“...What?”


	8. NOT AN UPDATE Just a notice!

This is only temporary, but I'm writing this to let anyone bookmarking this to know that I am still working on this! I lost the file for this next chapter twice over, which really sucked. I had to take a break to get back into the groove of things, longer than I expected! But I'm now back to it, and I'll get it done as soon as I can. I hope you look forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> Gummy bears.


End file.
